This invention relates generally to a learning game and, more particularly, to a board game in which cards bearing alphabetic, numeric, or other indicia are releasably positioned on the game board according to a method for learning through association.
A child can learn the alphabet, numbers, colors, and other elements of sets by associating the elements with previously learned elements or simply by matching an element with an identical element. The limited attention span of a small child, however, often provides a hurdle to learning in this manner. It is recognized that some form of entertainment coupled with an educational process is highly beneficial to the learning process. Hence, the term xe2x80x9cedutainmentxe2x80x9d may be appropriately applied to this scenario.
Various card games have been proposed as learning aids. However, known card games for teaching the alphabet or numerals through association either require a user to hold several cards at once (often irregularly shaped cards) or to place them on a flat surface where their placement can be inadvertently disrupted. Such games, therefore, do not provide a convenient means for selectively placing cards on a game board that securely holds the cards during game play yet allows convenient removal or repositioning as desired. Further, the limited dexterity of a young child can make it difficult to precisely position puzzle pieces on a game board.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a game in which cards can be held securely to a game board during game play, whether the board is oriented horizontally, vertically, or at some angle therebetween. Further, it is desirable to have a game in which either side of each card may be displayed while being retained on the game board. Also, a game is desired which includes a set of cards having alphabetic, numeric, color, or other indicia on one or both sides of each card. It is also desirable to have a game board which magnetically assists a young child in precisely positioning a puzzle piece or card.
Accordingly, the educational game and method for playing according to the present invention includes a plurality of cards having indicia imprinted on a side thereof and having a raised flange extending across a top edge. The game further includes a game board having a channel formed therein for releasably retaining each raised flange therein. The channel includes a magnetic strip and the retaining flange includes a metallic element which detachably adheres to the magnetic strip. Thus, the raised flange of a card mates with the channel for positioning a card on the game board and is held securely thereon by the magnetic attraction between the magnetic strip and metallic element.
The indicia imprinted on the cards and game board may be letters of the alphabet, numerals, or portions of a pictorial scene. Multiple sets of differently colored cards having the same type of indicia may be combined into a single deck of cards for game play with a particular color of cards being xe2x80x9cplayable.xe2x80x9d Points are awarded as players properly position cards on the game board. Recognition, matching, and association of the various types of indicia provide an entertaining and effective form of education.
Alternatively, the game board may include a plurality of disk-shaped magnets strategically positioned therein in spaced apart relationship and each card of a set of cards may include a metallic element therein. Accordingly, each card is accurately positioned upon the game board by the magnetic attraction between a respective magnet and a respective metallic element. Even if a card is not precisely positioned at first, the attraction of a respective magnet will draw the card to a more precise position. This configuration also provides for holding adjacent cards in a tight, mating relationship when all of the cards have been placed on the game board.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a game which aids learning through association of elements within a category or set.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, having at least one deck of cards individually imprinted with alphabetic, numeric, color, or similar indicia.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, in which individual cards may be selectively positioned and retained on a game board during game play.
A further object of this invention is to provide a game, as aforesaid, in which individual cards may be magnetically moved into a predetermined position even when the cards are not at first precisely positioned by a game player.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.